1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to restless legs syndrome (RLS) and more specifically to treating RLS with near-infrared light.
2. Introduction
Restless Legs Syndrome (RLS), also known as Wittmaack-Ekbom's syndrome, is characterized by unpleasant sensations in the legs, limbs, or other parts of the body that typically occur at rest or before sleep and which may be relieved by activity such as walking. RLS has tormented people for centuries. RLS sufferers feel these creeping, crawling, aching, tugging, pulling, fidgety sensations deep within the legs, a strong urge to move accompanied or caused by uncomfortable or even distressing paresthesia of the legs or other body parts. The symptoms often become worse as the day progresses, leading to sleep disturbances or sleep deprivation and hence to strong fatigue, tiredness and low energy during the daytime. Movement usually lessens the symptoms. Exercise or movement are therefore potent management alternatives, but are unattractive when the patient wants to sleep.
One current RLS treatment option is medication, such as Requip® (ropinirole hydrochloride) and Mirapex® (pramipexole), both dopamine agonists. Unfortunately, these drugs can cause nausea and dizziness. Thus, many patients consider them to be a last resort. Other non-pharmacological treatment options include improving sleep quality by controlling sleep times, reducing caffeine and alcohol consumption, as well as maintaining a daily moderate exercise program. These treatment options are not entirely effective. Thus, what is needed in the art is an alternative or supplemental approach for treating RLS.